


【1935】Hidden Road

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 19all, M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 19 勒鲁·萨内 X 35 亚历山大·津琴科96年的两个小朋友！恭喜我城18-19英超夺冠。





	【1935】Hidden Road

1.（2017.10.13）

津琴科推开战术室虚掩着的门闯进黑暗，反手摸到开关，白亮的光瞬间侵占整个房间，他一眼看到座位席上有人，心道一声不好，连忙多按了几次试图调低亮度。手一抖错过了最暗的档，尴尬的黑暗持续了一秒，他默数着拍子快速从白亮按到最温和的暗光，窘迫地头也不抬就往自己的座位上走。距离太近，就算挪着小步也走不了几秒，捉急的英语还没想出来应该怎么解释自己不知道这么早居然有人在里面睡觉，已经到了那人面前。

勒鲁·萨内，他知道他的名字怎么说，巧克力肤色的蓬蓬头，自己一个人的时候总是手插在兜里，酷酷地摆一张臭脸。但此时的萨内刚刚被惊醒，脸皱成了一团，鼻尖向上一抽，抬起来遮蔽光线的手臂也挡住了津琴科的视线，他猜不到对方嘟哝了句什么，但想必不是好话。他几分懊悔地咬住了嘴唇内侧的软肉，不知道是该抬头看还是直接坐下。他们中间只隔一个座位。

算了管他呢。他直接坐了下来，甚至有点用力过猛，余光扫到萨内伸了个懒腰微微转向自己，目光接触的瞬间已移不开眼神。唇角条件反射式地上扬，头轻微歪向对方那边，一个示好的姿态，他心里暗骂自己一句不争气。

对方没再板着脸，眨眨眼睛打量了一下邻座，明显逐渐醒了过来。视线再度从金色运动鞋游移到蓝灰色的眼睛时，萨内向前伸出了一只手。

“Hello。”声音有一种刚睡醒的沙哑，带着津琴科也无法形容的陌生口音。

这是臭脸蓬蓬头对自己说的第一句话，在坐两人中间的门迪伤退之后的第一场会议之前。但他想不出任何别出心裁或至少不那么老套的应对方式，于是，“Hello。”他给出了唯一的答案，抬起他的手去握，“见到你很高兴。”

对方突然绷紧了苹果肌，嘴角努力克制着没有咧开更大的弧度，那只伸过来的手和津琴科掌心相拍又绕到一边轻轻撞了撞手背。“别紧张，慌什么。”

津琴科想了一遍才明白这句话，后知后觉自己刚刚说的是俄语。

至少不是乌克兰语。他安慰自己。你还是有记得讲外语的。

膝盖又被什么碰了碰，低头发现是萨内伸得很开的腿，耳边的奇怪英语说：“我要再睡一会儿，小可爱，还有半个小时才会有人来。你如果无聊，可以听会儿音乐。”萨内从大腿上捞起他的头戴式耳机递过来，右眼放出了个wink，然后自顾自抱着臂歪倒在座椅里。

小可爱？什么？

津琴科的脸涨得通红，接过耳机迟迟地道了声“好的”。

 

2.（2017.12.13）

佩普拍了拍手，在队长带头的几片呼和后，队员们从更衣室内鱼贯而出。队友们经过门边的他时或是揉了揉头或是拍拍肩膀，和他闹着玩。回到曼城赛季过半，这是他第五次入选大名单，但始终没有登场的机会。深吸一口气，总会有的，至少最近佩普给他的指导越来越多了，这是一个好信号。

津琴科冲着下一位路过的队友——斯特林——握紧双拳怒目做了个大力水手的姿势，逗得对方大笑着学他，顺道把他拉起来一起走出去。斯特林喜欢和他打赌，如果忽略输家总是他的话，还蛮有趣。他努力不想起在打赌输了时像小狗一样爬进会议室的场面，意气风发对斯特林讲：“如果这场我登场了就算我赢，怎么样Raheem？”

“输了的被弹耳朵。”斯特林答应着，做了个鬼脸，然后向通道里的摄影师镜头招了招手。

津琴科刚要摆出一个微笑，余光里突然有颗炮弹般的身影冲过来，从身后差点扑倒斯特林，然后转而搂过他的脖子笑嘻嘻和摄影师姐姐打了个招呼，得到亲切的回应。

是萨内。津琴科不自然地错过了镜头。

斯特林假装抱怨着闪了腰，两个人熟稔地就着这个梗顺延下去，然后一起闹起来。

津琴科感到有点紧张，这一定不是因为斯旺西的主场球迷声音过于洪亮。还是第一次坐斯旺西的替补席呢，他在心里为自己开脱。眼神再飘向斯特林一边时，正迎上萨内撞过来的目光，又是一个右眼用力的wink。他躲闪不及，幸好对方还继续在和斯特林讲他没听懂的笑话，只要跟着笑笑就好了。

下一秒，斯特林被萨内拍开，“滚去列队。”

再下一秒，笑意还没消失，萨内突然靠近了一个身位，搂过他肩膀。“这边。”他冲一排座椅点点头，“我在这儿坐板凳有经验。”他板着脸说。

“……只是正常轮换而已，你别难过。”津琴科犹豫着，还是慢慢地说道，“你三天前刚踢完德比呢，教练是怕你累到。”他看对方不说话，就扭过头，结果被对方失败的憋笑喷了满脸热气。

“英语进步很大，嗯？”他笑得声音颤抖。

津琴科冲着他的肩膀一把推开，“喂！”

萨内扯着他的手腕拉进替补席里面，“认真的，我真的有经验。上个赛季，我刚来一个月吧，在这里坐过替补。”他把自己塞进座位里，嫌弃地扣上帽兜，缩成一团。

“然后就……”津琴科向已经走进球场准备开球的队友那边比划了一下，总是首发。这是第一次和对方一起坐板凳。

“一步一步来。”他简单地点下头，扫了眼津琴科赤裸的小腿，“最近不错。下一步什么时候到要靠点运气。”

津琴科挑了挑眉，这种骗小孩子的说辞。见对方已经做好准备认真看球，便收回了目光，也一起靠到了椅背上。

“分点运气给你。首秀完就请你吃正宗德国菜。”萨内目不斜视地低声说。

 

他们在客场更衣室里也吵得热闹，本应在浴室里的人在更衣室里跑进跑出，4：0的躁动快乐。距离集合回大巴还有半个小时，津琴科靠在门边，等着用德布劳内的吹风机，嘴角噙着无意识的笑意，看着队友在反复地庆祝进球，高唱魔术师席尔瓦的梅开二度，德布劳内的任意球直入球网，阿圭罗的锦上添花终结比赛。视线有意无意落在蓬蓬头的身上，他一直在低头玩手机，然后突然加入阿圭罗欢快地扭动，再抽离出来，却又在席尔瓦经过时轻轻撞他一下。热情时他想上前说话，可淡漠时却又击退了他。捉摸不定的进退有度，是对意图靠近者的排拒。

津琴科还在犹豫着发呆，“叮——”一声手机振动，WhatsApp私信。

“嘿，首秀先生。”来自他通讯录里的名字，写的工整的全名。

“叮——”又是一条。“明天训练完，你被我约了。”

“我的丑弟弟，你的脸好红。”德布劳内把吹风筒递给他，和他击了个掌，“今天干得不错。”

津琴科面无表情地举起吹风机，看见蓬蓬头在冲他笑。

 

3\. 

再一次打开和摄影师的私聊对话框，新的文件夹里是两天前的训练照，他这次得到额外的照顾，得到的比往常多很多。

他知道因为什么，也知道原因之外的原因。津琴科将图片一一保存进手机里，又点开了最傻的那张反复端详，然后点开了Instagram，准备发出去。

是他被欺负的那张。他穿着粉色的训练马甲跪在地上，手抱住小腿、头着地，后背拱成一个弧形座位，上面供着笑嘻嘻的萨内。他们没被分到同组，赛前斯特林又撺掇打赌，输的人跪趴在地上给赢的人当坐骑。津琴科自忖平时运气不坏，但怎么总是一到这种掉节操的赌局就毫无胜算。由于没规定时长，萨内在他身上足足坐了三分钟，他跪到膝盖发麻才等到孔队把捣蛋鬼扯下来，两个人一人挨了一手刀。

当天他就报了仇，故意把人放鸽子到停车场里，又顺走了萨内的车钥匙，害他被粉丝包围拉着他签名合影。他实际上是不太会拒绝的那种人，臭脸是他的保护色，津琴科想着，笑出了声。

他输入“看他又欺负我😠”，顿一顿又点了取消，重新选一张图噼里啪啦打一堆字，看也没再看就直接发了出去。

餐桌的另一边正如火如荼地玩着游戏。“当然每个人都要做二选一！”沃克一本正经地用餐刀敲了敲杯子边缘，“出题之前说人的名字，从我开始。John，粗鲁的斯通斯or机智的沃克？”

斯通斯假装捂住了耳朵：“毫无疑问，斯通斯，永远的。下一个。”他叉起一块肉饼堵住挣扎着要说话的沃克的嘴，“Leroy，帽兜or鸭舌帽？”

萨内正低头玩手机，听到名字迷茫地环视了一圈，斯特林怪叫着：“问你，帽子男孩。”

“我的帽子男孩？”津琴科看见萨内下意识看了过来，连忙移开视线看起了手机，听他带着笑意继续说，“那必须是鸭舌帽。”

新的信息提示，萨内截了图发给他，是自己的ins提问。他嘟着嘴被萨内从身后抱住，一脸不情愿，但对方却把头完全靠在了他的背上。“这个家伙有多爱我？（是说队友情啦）别担心🤣”，萨内选了最高程度。

“这还用问？”对方说。

“当然不只是作为队友。”又补充了一句。

他大方地抬起头冲蓬蓬头爽快一笑，起身叫嚣着争夺谁才是曼城舞王。

 

4\. 

“脱掉脱掉！”津琴科往下扒萨内的衣服，“不然你上来就没得穿！”

“你先脱！”萨内护住仅剩的半袖和短裤，把外套抱在胸前，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖地走到水边，附身用脚尖试了试冰水的触感，打了个寒颤。

“我帮你抱着，别打湿了。”津琴科伸手接过外套，扔到身后的椅背上。对着蜷成一团的萨内笑了起来，从身后为他戴上了发带，撸了撸毛茸茸的卷发。曾经遥不可及的触感。他看着皱着脸不耐烦地安静等待的那人，心念温柔一动。但行动比想法来得更快，只闻“噗通”一声，他一脚把人踢到了面前的冰湖里。

一声惨烈而愤怒的尖叫，他大笑着甩光外衣，冲着波纹扩散的中心跳了进去。

瞬时间的刺痛与蔓延全身的麻痹感，憋住气靠记忆的动作去划水，拨开头顶的浮冰碎片钻出湖面，在运动中逐渐恢复知觉，游向另一个从水中冒出的小脑袋，身体追逐热源，自然地缠了过去。

他被恶狠狠地掐了掐脸。然后是堵上来的柔软的唇，和充满侵略性的吻。他小声地叫着“Leroy”，抚摸水下光滑的躯干，微微屈腿划过结实而修长的下肢，踩在对方的膝盖上，跟着踩水的动作一上一下地飘摇，像是架在他的身上颠簸。

亲吻爬到喉结，他把萨内的头扣在胸前，微微后仰，颤抖着说“Leroy，Leroy，我想要留下来。”啃噬痛中带痒，他感觉想说的话在出口之前就已经先被截获，他在讲对方已然清楚的事情。有些孤勇，有些难过。“不是为了你。”

萨内没有言语，划水间已经把人带到了岸边，双手一托把津琴科送上岸，自己也爬了上去，披上备好的毯子把津琴科扣紧在了怀里。

“Zina，”他讲，“我很开心。”带我来你的家乡，做你喜欢的事情，信赖我，讲你的决定。“如果能去吃点暖胃的东西我会更开心。”他用毛毯的边缘擦了擦津琴科的头发，在露出的光洁额头上吻了一下。

“等着吧，我首发给你做饼。今晚也吃饼。”

“分点运气给你。”他沉声说，想要追溯那个酷哥的表情，然而津了津鼻子打出个喷嚏，“啊，说来就来，运气传染给你啦。”

津琴科连忙把他推到温暖的内室去洗热水澡，忍不住雀跃地夸赞了一句：

“傻瓜。”

 

-the end-


End file.
